


Red Eyelids and Black Boots

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, M/M, Master/Sub, boot licking, bottom! gerard, master! frank, sub! gerard, top! frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had come to the edge of the seat, his tattooed, rough hands were placed in front of him. Gerard looked down at Frank’s shiny boots. Boots Gerard was very familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyelids and Black Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone smoking at all. But when I look at the picture that inspired this fic, I saw that Frank had a cig in his hand, and naturally I had to include that. This fic is again because I made some twitter imagines. I was talking to a mutual and they essentially gave me the boot licking scene that this fic is centered around. I always get myself into trouble; and by trouble I mean I feel like I need to go into depth on these imagines. So here we are friends.  
> I know up until now I’ve been writing dd/lg fan fics, but when I first started in the bdsm community, I was into the hardcore scene. This is kinda like touching my roots I suppose in the way that Frank acts and how submissive Gerard is. I hope you enjoy what I have in plan for the dynamic gay duo.

Gerard sat on his knees before his Master’s feet. He kept his eyes to the floor, knees spread, and mouth shut as was always expected of him before a scene. His black leather collar was snug against his pale neck. The chain hanging from his collar’s latch weighed his neck down. Gerard’s wrists were bound by wrapped bondage tape. He chewed his lower lip as Frank adjusted himself in the seat before him. Frank took a long drag from his cigarette and let the smoke seep out from his nostrils. Frank leaned in close but Gerard knew better than to try to look up until he was told.

 

“You look pretty at my feet, whore,” Frank picked up Gerard’s chin to look his pet in the eyes. Gerard peered into his Frank’s deep, dark eyes. He gulped as Frank’s mouth twisted into a smirk.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Gerard smiled as Frank then began to pet Gerard’s glossy black locks. Gerard leaned into the touch, letting his red makeup-covered eyelids fall, and he was happy that Frank didn’t pull his hand away. Frank brought himself closer to the edge of the cushion of the armchair. He held his cigarette between his lips while he sucked on it. He undid his black pants and loosened his red necktie. The light from the nearby light reflected off the small key around Frank’s neck.

 

“You’re such a good baby, Gerard,” Gerard’s eyes fell to Frank’s now exposed cock. He himself felt his own caged cock quiver at the sight of his Master’s erection. He saw Frank bring the cigarette back up to his lips.

 

“See anything you like, puppy?” Frank smirked as leaned back into his chair. He let out a stream of smoke and took a sip from the liquor next to him. He unclasped the chain that the key was on. He then twirled it on his finger, chuckling as Gerard shifted on his knees; Frank could tell he was trying to get comfortable. Gerard’s thoughts were consumed by his need to release his growing bulge. Frank looked down at Gerard’s chastity device that held his boy’s dick in an intricate metal casing. He had had this device made special just for Gerard. Its metal confines twisted in a way that made it looks like the vines of a rose bush. Frank let out a soft laugh as he heard Gerard whimper.

 

“What do you want Master to do to you, slut?” Frank brought his face close to Gerard. This made Gerard tilt his head downward.

 

“You look at me when I speak to you, you filthy, dirty, cock-loving slut,” Gerard’s head snapped back up and Frank blew smoke into Gerard’s face. Gerard’s eyes began to water and his head fell. Frank set the cigarette down in the ashtray beside him and put his hand under Gerard’s chin. He brought Gerard’s face level to his own and pulled him into a kiss. Frank was soft with him, moving his tongue around Gerard’s mouth, savoring him. Gerard moaned into Frank’s mouth. Frank separated them which made Gerard let out a soft whimper. Frank’s eyes grew soft. He placed a hand on Gerard’s bare shoulder and pushed him down softly so Gerard sat back down on his heels.

 

“Start sucking, baby boy,” Frank grabbed a bit of Gerard’s long hair, pulling him to position his mouth over his cock. Gerard let out a dirty and low moan as he took Frank in. He began by sucking the head which made his Master lean his head back in satisfaction. Gerard got into a rhythm of going to the base of Frank’s balls to the tip of his head. Gerard would then lick the slit, teasing it lightly, using the graze of his teeth. He knew how Frank loved a mix of pain with soft pleasure.

 

“Master,” Gerard began to pant. Frank shook his head softly, Gerard had taken him out of the dream world Frank knew as Gerard’s perfect mouth. Frank groaned as he sat up to look down at Gerard. Gerard’s eyes had begun to leak tears. And something else was beginning to leak as well.

 

“Please, Master, I-I need, um, I need to,” Gerard began to whine and bounce off his heels. Frank looked down between Gerard’s legs and saw that some pre cum had leaked out of the boy’s metal cage.

 

“I need to be touched,” Gerard bit his lip and looked down. His cheeks were flushed and his body let off a soft glow of sweat that come from the frustration of not letting his cock be free. Frank sat up once again.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is your orgasm more important than mine?” Frank came up close to Gerard with the speed of a rocket.

 

“N-n-no, Master. I-I serve you and your cock, Sir,” Frank gripped Gerard’s hair and brought him up to his face. Gerard let out a pained yelp and swallowed hard. His makeup wasn’t as fresh now, sweat and tears had taken away some of the effect.

 

“That’s right, Gerard. I’m the one you serve. And I’m the one that gets to decide when you are touched, when you cum, when you breathe, when you _speak_. Do you understand?” Frank pushed Gerard down hard so that Gerard fell down on his bum. Gerard struggled to steady himself back onto his knees.

 

When he finally found himself in front of Frank again, Frank had come to the edge of the seat, his tattooed, rough hands were placed in front of him. Gerard looked down at Frank’s shiny boots. Boots Gerard was very familiar with.

 

Because Frank constantly had to look clean and polished for work; his shoes always needed a light catching shine from the heel to the toe. Gerard’s job, besides common household chores, would be to make sure that Frank’s boots were always polished. Frank wore those boots everywhere. He used them at work, grocery shopping, hell, he’d even wear them when he would walk the dog. His pride, besides Gerard of course, where his shiny beetle black boots. Gerard would shine those boots at least once a week. Spick and span every single time.

 

“Go on and lick my boots like the little fucking slut you are,” Frank lifted the boot to the front of Gerard’s mouth and slipped the tip of the shoe into his open, cherry lips. Gerard made a small choking noise. He wasn’t expecting Master to do that. Frank let his back relax and let out a soft moan.

 

“What a pretty girl. Well? Go on, lick it clean. That’s your job, isn’t it, bitch?” Frank smirked as Gerard had a look of confusion spread over his face. Gerard got the memo pretty quick and began to run his pink, soft tongue over Frank’s glimmering boot. Frank loved how Gerard’s eyelids fell. They were accentuated so well with the red eyeshadow Frank had gotten for him. Gerard’s softest features popped whenever he applied makeup. Frank tilted his head in admiration as Gerard licked the boot all over, making slurping sounds, and looking up to Frank.

 

“Good. Very good my pet. My pretty little cleaning girl. I adore you, Gerard. You’re being so good,” Frank let his arms rest on the chair. He picked up his cigarette and took a long drag. He drank and let Gerard clean his boots. After a few minutes, Frank became bored, he set down his glass and tugged on Gerard’s chain.

 

“Up here baby, yeah, that’s good,” Gerard let Frank’s foot fall, his chin covered in spittle, his cheeks flushed from the humiliation. Frank mocked inspecting the boots on his feet.

 

“You did such a good job, my little whore. Good girls get rewarded,” Frank lightly brushed Gerard’s cage with the toe of his spit covered boot. Gerard whimpered out in pain. He loved it but he loved how Frank was going to use him very soon.

 

“Up here,” Frank motioned to his lap and Gerard rose to his feet. His legs wavered and Frank helped steady him. Gerard climbed onto Frank’s lap and began to suck Frank’s “Jinx Removing” tattoo. Frank moaned and felt his erection bloom again. Gerard was sweating and his body weight rested on Frank’s right shoulder and lap. Frank ran his hands over Gerard’s hot body, admiring every curve, savoring his boy’s flesh with his fingertips. His hands come up to Gerard’s soft hair. He twirled it between his fingers, pet it, and kissed his head softly. Frank’s hands came up to Gerard’s jawline, he pulled him away from his own neck, and caressed his flushed cheeks.

 

“My beautiful Gerard,” Gerard leaned into the soft caress and let out a satisfied hum.

 

“I love you, Frankie,” Gerard let out a toothy smile that drove Frank crazy. Frank’s eyes grew soft at the man that could destroy him.

 

“Need you now, my pet,” Frank took the key off his neck and undid the lock on Gerard’s chastity device. Gerard let out a loud groan as he was freed. His mouth gaped open and Frank took it as an opportunity to stick his tongue down Gerard’s throat. He startled Gerard across his lap and they exchanged tongues madly. Frank pried himself way first and got out a pack of condoms from the side table’s drawer. He placed it on himself and covered himself in lubricant.

 

“Frankie?” Gerard began to gyrate Frank’s cock between his cheeks. He was whining and making a show letting his swollen cock bounce against Frank’s shirt covered belly. Frank loved this sort of teasing. He bit his lips and gripped the sides of his seat.

 

“E-enough baby. Wanna be inside you,” Frank put his hands into Gerard’s hair and pulled it to have him look up at him. Gerard nodded and lifted himself up on his knees, he was waiting for Frank to let him slide onto his Master’s cock. Frank placed himself at Gerard’s entrance. Frank nodded and Gerard let Frank inside himself. He moaned deeply, swallowing hard, as he let himself sit on Frank’s base. Gerard’s mouth was gaping, his eyes shut, this hands clenched tightly as he tried to relax his ass.

 

“Good girl, you can take it. There, there, go slow. It’s ok baby. You look so beautiful, Gee. My beautiful Gee baby,” Frank pushed the hair out of Gerard’s face and tucked it behind his ear. Frank loved feeling how tight Gerard was, he felt himself keeping in his breath, and felt it relieved when Gerard had made it onto Franks balls. Gerard began to rock on Frank, not pumping, just getting used to the feeling of Frank’s throbbing cock inside of him.

 

Gerard moaned, some tears fell from the side of his eyes, he loved this. He began to rise using his knees, going up not too far the first few times, and coming back down onto Frank’s lap. Frank was touching Gerard’s body and began to play with his hard nipples. Frank came up and began to suck and nip at Gerard which caused his entire body to shutter. Frank than pulled at Gerard’s collar and made Gerard sit down on him.

 

Frank loved Gerard’s weight; how soft his was. He constantly reminded Gerard that no matter his weight, he would always love and desire him. As Frank sat now, he ran his hands over Gerard’s back, pressing into him; wanting to leave marks in the plump flesh. He bit and pulled at Gerard’s nipple, then came up to his mouth and licked Gerard’s lips. Gerard opened his mouth and began to suck on Frank’s lower lip. Gerard rotated his hips in a circular fashion and grinded down hard on Frank.

 

Frank took in a sharp breath and whispered “fuck” lightly under his breath. Gerard smiled into his kiss and began to move at a fast pace. He straightened out and began to bounce on his Master’s cock. Frank moved his hands to Gerard’s full hips, digging his fingers in in an attempt to distract himself from cumming too quick, but also to leave marks on his property. Frank swallowed hard at the sight of how beautiful Gerard was bouncing up and down up and down on him. His breasts slightly jiggling in a manner that, if it was even possible, made Frank even harder than he already was.

 

Gerard was beginning to come close. Frank could just tell and he wouldn’t deny that he felt that blossom in his lower belly become more evident. Gerard was whining and his brows began to frow. Frank held his boys shoulder and pushed him harder onto his cock. His green eyes pierced into Gerard’s dark hazels as he held Gerard’s hair in his fist. Frank clenched his teeth and was beginning to suck in air as he thrust fast into Gerard. Gerard let out short “umphs” as he took Frank from the head to the base over and over again.

 

“Y-yes, y-es, Ma-Master yes, u-use m-me,” Gerard was panting and begging for more. Typical of a slut, thought Frank as he held Gerard down for a moment before pulling out just to slam back in.

 

“Gonna cum? Gonna cum for me Gee baby? Wanna show your Master what you’re good for? Hmm, pretty baby?” Frank smirked and some spit came out as he teased Gerard. Gerard let out little yelps. He couldn’t last anymore.

 

“Master p-p-please! I have t-t-to cu-cum. Ma-Master le-let m-me cum-mm for you-u,” Gerard was beginning to leak. Frank gripped his hard, leaned close, and whispered:

 

“Cum for me now, whore,” Gerard let his head bend back and let out an exasperated moan as he came onto Frank’s shirt. His body clenched onto Frank as he did, his hands letting up grip after he couldn’t stay on his knees anymore. Frank kept thrusting until he too came inside Gerard, leaving himself inside as he let the rest of his body relax. He brought his hands up t pet Gerard’s hair, their heaving chests slowing as they collected themselves. Frank held Gerard in his arms, he left himself slip out, and proceeded to rub Gerard’s back and tell him how good he was.

 

The smoke from the ashtray finally dwindled out as Frank brushed Gerard’s hair out of his face, holding his face in his hands, and gingerly kissing his perfect pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, a little wild I know.  
> I have 2 more one shots I have to write for you guys and then a chapter fic about female Frank with a non binary Gerard! Still in the works ofc and will include sex (ofc), so please stick around and get on my butt of they aren't out by next month.  
> 


End file.
